digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koichi Kimura
|cards= |age=11 |born= |death= |grade= |gender=Male |relatives=Kousei Minamoto (Father) Tomoko Kimura (Mother) Koji Minamoto (Younger Twin Brother) Unnamed Maternal Grandmother |nationality=Japanese |occupation= |alias= |Hybrid (Rookie)= |Hybrid (Human)=Loewemon Duskmon |Hybrid (Beast)=JagerLoewemon Velgemon |Hybrid (Fusion)=RaihimonDebatable. Koichi never reached Raihimon in the anime or any other media. What Koichi did receive, however, were toys where his form could be shaped over the bases of Loewemon and JagerLoewemon leading to a pseudo-Spirit Evolution. These Loewemon and JagerLoewemon could then be combined into Raihimon for a pseudo-Fusion Evolution. It is listed here for completeness. |Hybrid (Unified)= |Hybrid (Mega)=AncientSphinxmon''Digimon Battle Spirit 2. }} , is a fictional character in the anime series ''Digimon Frontier. Koichi is the final member to join the team. He was chosen to wield the Spirits of Darkness which hold AncientSphinxmon's power. Description He is Koji Minamoto's twin brother. Their parents divorced when they were very young, so they hardly knew about each other. His mother never told him about his brother and worked long hours despite the fact that she was sick. Koichi learned about Koji when his grandmother told him on her deathbed. Koichi didn't tell his mother he knew because he felt she had enough to worry about, so he went out to find Koji. He ran after Koji, who was on his way to the Digital World, to try and catch up with him but he fell down a flight of stairs and ended up in a coma as a result. His mind was taken into the Digital World by Cherubimon, who saw his sadness. He erased Koichi's memories and gave him the Human Spirit of Darkness to give him a semi-physical form as Duskmon until he was freed from Cherubimon's control. After this, he wielded the purified Spirits of Darkness and fought alongside his brother and the other DigiDestined. Later on, Koichi began to realize that, in reality, his mind was not truly in the Digital World. On multiple occasions, the DigiDestined were seriously injured, revealing their Fractal Code. However, each time Koichi is far less hurt and reveals no Fractal Code. Crusadermon informed him that he was a spirit within the Digital World and this troubled him for the rest of the season. Bokomon overheard with Crusadermon said and, even though he promised Koichi that he wouldn't tell anyone, told the other digidestined about it. Ironically this did not include Koji, because at the time Koichi was talking to Koji and they were out of ear shot. As the final battles with Lucemon ensued, Koichi sacrificed himself to save the other DigiDestined, giving his spirits of darkness to his brother, Koji. The powers of light and darkness begin to react within Koji's body, helping trigger Koji and Takuya's final evolution into Susanoomon. In the final episode it is revealed by Loewemon that Koichi is still alive but is badly hurt. The other Digidestined returned to the real world to find Koichi in a coma, but Koji's tears and their D-Tectors were able to bring him out of his coma. Digimon Forms (Evil) As Duskmon, Koichi has no memory of his past until he almost killed Koji during their first two confrontations. Hearing Koji's name being said over and over gave Duskmon great pain. After this, Duskmon fought Koji in order to learn the connection between them. Cherubimon gave him his Beast Spirit to become Velgemon but Ophanimon restored Koichi's memories, freeing him from his Spirits' control, but not from the influence of Cherubimon. It wasn't until Koji purified the defeated Duskmon that Koichi was free from Cherubimon's control. Digimon Forms After discovering that darkness does not equate to evil, Koichi transformed his Spirits into the Spirits of Darkness without evil, with which he channels AncientSphinxmon's true power. In Digimon Battle Spirit 2, Koichi can become AncientSphinxmon himself as a "finishing" move. If Loewemon fills up his power meter, he can warp digivolve into AncientSphinxmon and fire a huge blast of dark energy at his opponent. There is also a series of toys where Kouichi can digivolve to Loewemon and JagerLoewemon; the two of them can then combine into Raihimon for a pseudo-Fusion Evolution. Possible couplings *Kouichi & Zoe Notes and References Category:DigiDestined Category:Partner Digimon Category:Male DigiDestined